Plastic foam containers, such as cups and other receptacles are widely used. Such containers can be made from different materials, including expanded polystyrene (EPS). Plastic foam containers, such as those made of EPS, are relatively inexpensive and have excellent insulating properties for holding both hot and cold fluids. Plastic foam containers, however, typically have poor printing capabilities. That is, it is difficult to apply print or graphical designs directly to the surface of plastic foam containers, such as EPS containers.
In order to improve aesthetics and other properties, it is desirable to apply a label to a plastic foam container. Traditional labeling devices suffer from certain limitations. For example, it is often complicated to apply labels to foam containers with conical surfaces, such as cups. It is particularly difficult to cover substantially the entire outer surface of such a container, such as the entire outer wall of a cup. It is also difficult to achieve proper and consistent bonding between the label and the cup.
It is therefore desirable to provide a process for forming a labeled plastic foam container in which: (1) labels are applied at sufficiently high speed; and (2) good bonding is obtained between the container and the label. In the latter case improving the bonding between the foam container and the label includes avoiding poor bonding, for example, from formation of air bubbles or loose edges; avoiding loose labels wrapped to the labeled foam container; and avoiding deformation on the geometries of the labeled foam container.